


Mission: Ladybug and Chat Noir

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Chatbug - Freeform, F/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an alien planet, a military base was tasked with protecting the human colony. </p><p>Every day civilians go missing, so everyday new recruits are welcome to join. </p><p>The hostile alien species had been dormant underground for years so it was assumed human colonisation was safe to pursue; but soon everyone was on lockdown and special unit teams were organized to clean up the mess they didn't want the clivians to see. </p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were the unsung heroes that saved many lives, but now with retirement looking them square in the face, they needed replacements. </p><p>This fic contains orginal characters for the first Ladybug and Chat Noir who train Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Ageste to take their places.</p><p>Loosely inspired by Xenoblade Chronicles X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Ladybug and Chat Noir

Laser guns and tracking devices were standard procedure if you were ever to leave the safety of the cities protective walls, but Marinette never thought she'd be signing up with the recon team.

The day Alya told her Adrien was joining, she simply meant to spy on him and see what joining the corps was like; Not that she wanted to join.

But because she was caught snooping around, when they asked her what she was there for she said she _wanted_ to join.

So here she was, after orientation, pacing back and forth in her small sleeping quarters. Her roommate was off looking for snacks, but even though she was expecting someone to return, she still jumped when someone knocked on the metal door.

Before she had much time to react, the door retracted into the ceiling and a tall, blond man in his mid-thirties stood in front of her.

"C-can I help you?" She asked, unsure of his intention, his uniformed pants indicated he was simply a higher ranking officer, but she was still weary of him.

The other officers wore their full uniform, but besides his black shirt and dog-tags, their was really nothing that would cause you to assume he wasn't an officer.

His air was stiff and unfriendly, he seemed to be less interested in living than she was in talking to him.

"From the new recruits, I am to train a replacement for Ladybug and lucky you, you've been chosen." The man informed her and she found her mouth agape.

"A replacement? For Ladybug? I don't even know who-" Marinette began but the man cut her off. "My codename is Chat Noir, Ladybug is the name of my partner. We are a special units team in charge of the recovery and cleansing of mutated cells."

Marinette listened and opened her mouth to speak, but he wasn't finished. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, so if my lady allows it, you can decline training with me. But, as of now you are my student until further notice. And you are coming with me."

She blinked a few times before he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall and as they passed several people on their way to training, they all looked astonished Chat Noir was dragging a young girl around their base.

He was known to not follow the rules and ever since he almost lost his lady, he was against finding a replacement. But maybe he had change of heart?

Marinette didn't know anything about this man, but after she was handed a yo-yo, figuring out who Chat Noir was the last thing on her mind.

"W-what do you want me to do with this?" She asked him but only after he shook his head and folded his arms did he answer her. "I want you to throw it."

She flexed her fingers and secured it to her wrist before she found a landing she could probably reach if she could hit it and threw the yo-yo.

It soared through the air, before it connected with a railing and wrapped itself around it.

"Now what?" She called and he called out to her. "Lean back and hold on."

She nodded and did what she was told, before the yo-yo retracted and pulled her off the ground towards the platform.

Luckily she was able to pull herself up, but getting used to this tool was going to take some practice.

"That's all for today, you can go back to your room." Chat told her and she quirked a brow. "Did I do something wrong? That was only my first try and-"

"I said go to your room Marinette." Chat snapped, Marinette hung her head and followed his orders.

As far as first impressions went, this man was not very high on her favorites list.

She spent a few weeks only testing out new gear and weapons once before she was send to her room.

She knew she could do more and get better with practice, but he didn't seem like a very patient teacher.

After a while she discovered that he was some kind of hero and that anyone would kill to be in her position, but she saw it a little differently.

Her parents weren't aware that she had joined the military, but she was away at school, as long as she kept sending them messages they had no idea where she was.

Her friend Alya didn't even know she had been recruited, Adrien, she hoped was having a better time then she was, though if he had a teacher like hers, she doubted the plausibility.

But Adrien was having a jolly good time, his teacher, Leanora, had properly introduced herself and was very good at encouragement.

Adrien was happy to see her every morning, even though she wore a mask, she was always smiling and hugged him when he finally learned how to pole vault with his baton.

Training was the most fun he had all day and she was like a mother to him.

He didn't know what had happened to his real mother, but his father was cold and distant, so he assumed it had something to do with his mom's disappearance.

When the day finally came for the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, to be introduced, Adrien was anxiously waiting to see who his new partner would be. Leanora was kind and he appreciated having her as his teacher, but the moment he saw Marientte dressed up as Ladybug he was in love. Working side by side with this beautiful girl was a dream come true.

Marinette simply saw a younger version of Chat, when she saw Adrien dressed like Chat Noir.

His hair was all messy and the whites of his eyes were hidden behind the green tint in his mask.

She didn't know where her Adrien had gone, but this boy wasn't him.

"Your task is to navigate from one side of the training room, to the other, but you can't get there alone. So work together." The older Chat said before Adrien bowed and extended her a hand. "Ladies first~." He purred, but she pushed him back by his nose. "Woah kitty kitty, we're just partners, you don't have to act like that."

"But my lady! I'm here to assist you, am I not also allowed to find you appealing? I can't help it, you  _are_  lovely."

Marinette rolled her eyes and threw her yo-yo, so she could get away. Not so that she went first like he had offered, but because she just wanted to get away from him.

Adrien smiled and followed after her, but Leanora quirked a brow. "How long have you been training her like this?" Chat Noir frowned and pretended he had no idea what she was talking about. "She just doesn't like him. How is that my fault?" Leanora didn't buy it, she knew that look, on both Chat's and his pupil's faces. "Of course she doesn't like him! You've made her resent working with you."

Chat avoided Leanora's gaze, but both of them turned their attention back once they heard Marinette scream.

She had been captured by one of the insectoid creatures that were hiding underneath the training area.

Neither Leanora or Chat, knew that creature was inside their relatively safe training grounds.

Adrien hadn't been trained to take on such a beast, but he kept his cool, regardless of the short time they had spent together, he never wanted to let anything happen to her.

Leanora and Chat watched helplessly behind the thick glass panel they had been observing them from, but now they wished there was some way to intervene.

They were just kids, Leanora pounded on the glass but Chat had to look away. It was too close to home for him, to painful to relive what almost happened to him and Leanora.  
But as soon as he heard her gasp he feared the worst, she didn't say anything to him, she just left the room in a rush and he had to take a moment not to break down and cry.

"See?" A tired young feminine voice said to him as he whipped a tear from his eye. "I told you I could do it."

Chat didn't open his eyes to see who spoke to him, but he quickly realised this girl was much shorter then he thought she was went he went to hug her.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah, who else would I be?" The girl replied, a bit put off by the hug. "Leanora told me what happened..and why you've been so hard on me."

Even though he was still tightly hugging her, she wiggled out of it and brushed herself off.

"Did she tell you my name?" Chat asked and Marinette nodded. "You were trying to make me quit-"  
"Well what is it?" Chat snapped.  
"What is what?" Marinette replied. "What is my name?"

"Chad Noir, is that why your codename is Chat?"

"Play on words, it's pretty clever isn't it?" Chad smiled, he needed someone to praise him today, he knew Leanora was going to rip into him later, but Marinette didn't think he was very funny.

"I learned an important lesson today."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Chad chuckled, but Marinette wasn't laughing.

"Never to trust you."

Those words cut like a knife, Leanora had chosen both Adrien and Marinette, but Chad didn't realise how much Marinette was like his lady.

He still remembered their first training session, Leanora was smart and confident and all he wanted to do was show off for her.

He was a hot shot and thought he didn't need to work on a team, but he would work with her. The only thing that wounded his pride was when he screwed up and she said she could never trust him again.

Just as those words had wounded his heart when Leanora said them, the same tinge of pain shot threw him when Marinette said it.

Leanora had wanted him to look after her like a daughter and all he did was annoy her until she became as bitter towards him as his lady.

"Marinette, I'm sorry-" He started, but she was gone, off to get cleaned up since her suit was ripped and she was covered in mud.

He knew he could never get her to trust him again, but he had to make sure she trusted her partner. Whether or not she knew it was Adrien.

 


End file.
